Antes del fin del Mundo
by Marivigil
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de que Olivia se comiera la tostada? rellenando el hueco hasta el comienzo el despertar del 6:02 Am Est
1. Chapter 1

Antes del fin del mundo

1

Después de que Bell ocupara a Olivia, Peter la visita tras ir a buscarla dentro de su mente. Mientras ella se toma una tostada, él ve el dibujo del hombre de la X

- ¿Quién es este hombre? Lo vi en tu mente, dando vueltas por el zepelín

- No lo sé… pero es el hombre que me va a matar – dice Olivia dándole un mordisco a su tostada. Peter la mira entonces extrañado

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Es una intuición… algo que se, nada más – asegura ella sin darle importancia

- ¿Y lo dices así? Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo – asegura Peter preocupado mientras Olivia baja la mirada y sonríe

- Algún día tendrá que pasar ¿no crees?

- Espero que no… te aseguro que no me gustaría nada – dice acercándose a ella y acariciándole la mejilla – y menos aún después de todo lo que hemos pasado

- No te preocupes… todo está bien – responde Olivia mirándole a los ojos – no tiene por qué pasar mañana

- Ni nunca…no te mereces eso Olivia

- Dejemos eso… ¿Cómo se encuentra Walter? – pregunta mientras se termina la tostada

- Disgustado… pero no quiero hablar de él… ahora que por fin te he recuperado… Supongo que no irás a trabajar hoy

- Que yo sepa no tengo que ir… ¿qué quieres hacer?

- Sólo quiero estar contigo… tú y yo solos

- Eso suena prometedor – asegura Olivia sonriendo - ¿Nos quedamos aquí tranquilos?

- el otro día dejamos algo pendiente

- Peter… después de haber estado atrapada con lo de Bell comprendo muchas cosas y me gustaría hablarlo contigo, pero no hoy, prefiero dejarlo para otro día

- No… no se trata de eso… confía en mi… te va a gustar

- Bien…voy a vestirme entonces… me esperas ¿verdad? – dice mientras se acerca a él y le besa en la mejilla. Peter la atrae contra sí y la abraza

- Te he echado de menos. Le susurra al oído – no sabes cuánto – termina diciendo. Olivia se separa de Peter y le mira, sonríe a la vez que le acaricia la cara

- Será mejor que me vaya a vestir antes de que me arrepienta – asegura marchándose de la cocina. Peter ve cómo se va, le parece increíble volver a tenerla a su lado cuando ya pensaba que la había perdido. Y ahora que la conoce mejor, después de haber estado en su mente, le gustaría compensar todo lo que ha sufrido en su vida, y lo intentará mientras pueda, aunque está la amenaza de la Máquina, del Universo Paralelo y teme que eso les vuelva a separar.

En el coche, Peter conduce mientras Olivia intenta adivinar donde van

- No parece que vayamos a salir de la ciudad… y nos dirigimos hacia el norte… No logro saber dónde me llevas

- Tranquila… ya hemos llegado – asegura mientras aparca. Olivia busca con la mirada y exclama sorprendida  
>- ¡Un mercadillo medieval! - exclama ella entusiasmada<p>

- Querías que fuésemos a un mercadillo antes del caso del Osmio… lo cierto es que sólo encontré este

- Es fantástico… eres genial Peter ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?

- Sólo quiero que disfrutes – asegura el joven acariciándole el pelo

- Y sabes cómo lograrlo – responde ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos

- mmm… bajemos del coche antes de que arranque y volvamos a tu apartamento… y lo haré si sigues mirándome así - asegura Peter consiguiendo que Olivia frunza el ceño divertida

Pasean duran un rato por el mercadillo, tomados de la mano. De vez en cuando se paran en algún puesto. Ante la exhibición de aves rapaces, Olivia aplaude divertida, Peter se siente exultante ante la actitud de la mujer, la abraza por la cintura y la besa en la sien, le gusta verla así, tranquila y relajada. De vez en cuando, Olivia le abraza, quiere demostrarle de esa forma lo agradecida que está por que él esté a su lado, porque de esa forma le hace olvidar todo lo que ha pasado

- ¿has visto que tapices más bonitos? – pregunta ella ante otro puesto

- ¿te gustan?

- Si… pero no sé dónde los pondría en mi apartamento… es una lástima – asegura ella

- Espera un momento… ¿Cuál te gusta más?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes?

- Hey amigo – dice Peter llamando al comerciante sin hacer mucho caso de Olivia – deme un tapiz de estos… el que prefiera mi novia ¿te parece bien este? ¿Sí?... Nos lo llevamos – afirma Peter sacando la cartera y pagando al vendedor

- No tenías por qué hacerlo… yo podía pagarlo – asegura molesta Olivia

- Pero no te atrevías a comprarlo…y he aprendido algo de todo lo que nos está pasando… y es no dejar las cosas para mañana

- Te lo pagaré – afirma Olivia tajante

- En absoluto… quiero regalártelo – asegura Peter acariciando su mejilla

- Déjame compensártelo de alguna forma…invitándote a comer…

- Hoy es tu día… lo único que quiero es que disfrutes…

- De verás que eres un gran hombre – asegura Olivia besándole. Peter la estrecha entre sus brazos y le devuelve el beso. Permanecen así unos minutos, hasta que un resplandor les devuelve a la realidad. Aturdidos miran que es lo que ha pasado y descubren a un hombre disfrazado de bufón que les observa curioso

1/2


	2. Chapter 2

Antes del fin del mundo

2

- Lo siento amigos… soy el fotógrafo del mercadillo… os he estado mirando y me parecéis una pareja fenomenal… tan enamorados – termina diciendo con un suspiro

- Si… gracias – responde Peter sonriendo sin dejar de abrazar a Olivia que se siente avergonzada - ¿cuánto le debo por la foto?

- Nada amigo… me habéis caído bien… dame tu email y te las mandaré

- ¿es que hay más? – pregunta Olivia sorprendida

- No hay mucha gente por aquí hoy…

- Le compro entonces la tarjeta de memoria… tome 100 dólares

- ¡Oh! ¡No puedo rechazar eso! Aquí la tienes amigo… ¡y que sigáis así de felices! – asegura el bufón marchándose de allí dando saltos

- Cada vez me sorprendes más – asegura Olivia sonriendo

- Lo haría todo por ti – afirma Peter besándola de nuevo

Después de comer en un restaurante del centro, van a visitar a Walter que se encuentra en el laboratorio de Harvard, atareado en otro de sus experimentos

- ¡Oh! ¿Estáis aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No Walter… quería saber cómo te encontrabas

- Bueno… intentando encontrar la forma de recuperar algunos datos de Belly…

- ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? – pregunta Peter

- Por lo menos quiero intentarlo… una gran mente como la suya no puede perderse así como así

- Lo siento… de verdad – asegura Olivia tocándole el hombro. Walter se vuelve y asiente resignado – pero él se encuentra ahora en un sitio mejor

- Nunca hay que rendirse…no lo hicimos contigo Olivia… y ahora marchaos por ahí, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – afirma Walter echándoles del laboratorio.

Deciden marcharse a la casa de los Bishop. Al entrar, Peter abraza a Olivia y la besa y mientras le quita el abrigo, botón por botón, lo cuelga en el perchero y luego continúa con la bufanda, deslizándola por su cuello. Ella le deja hacer, sonríe mientras Peter le besa en la mejilla, en los labios, Olivia le atrae contra sí, le necesita cerca de su cuerpo, y el joven lo entiende, y esta vez es él quien le tiende la mano y la lleva hacia su habitación.

Allí la vuelve a besar, mientras comienza a quitarle la ropa, despacio. Olivia hace lo mismo, le desabrocha el pantalón mientras siente los besos de Peter en su cuello, que la acaricia. Y cuando termina de quitarle la última prenda, la echa suavemente sobre la cama, y comienza a besar cada centímetro de su piel, saboreándola. Quiere estudiar cada rincón de su cuerpo, retenerlo en su mente, porque aunque no quiere pensar en lo que está por venir, sabe que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir algo que les separará.

Le hace el amor con intensidad, quiere recordar cómo se estremece cuando la toca, recordar cada suspiro, cada gemido. La desea con toda su alma e intenta hacérselo saber con sus besos, quiere que comprenda que es a ella a quien está amando, que a pesar de sus errores siempre lo ha hecho. Y se siente dichoso junto a Olivia, creía que no la volvería a tener entre sus brazos, cuando Bell ocupó su cuerpo, la miraba, pero no podía verla, y le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, no soportaba la idea de tenerla a su lado siendo otra persona. Y la vuelve a besar una y otra vez, compensar todo lo que ha sufrido.

Y Olivia sabe todo lo que Peter pretende, y ella quiere lo mismo, le necesita para para sentirse viva, y él lo consigue, hace que crea que su vida tenga sentido dentro de la vorágine en la que están inmersos, aunque en sus brazos, sólo puede pensar en lo mucho que le ama, en que no podría alejarse de su lado, ahora que están juntos. No era tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, no como lo es ahora, y tiene la esperanza de que su vida cambie. Y en el momento en que Peter le hace sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo, que se convierten en una sola persona, no puede dejar de pensar en que no le importaría permanecer de esa forma para siempre, congelados en ese instante maravilloso, revivir ese intervalo de tiempo una y otra vez, y que si el mundo se acabase en ese minuto, moriría feliz,

y rodea a Peter con sus brazos, con sus piernas, le empuja a seguir, desea sentirle mucho más, y parece como si fuera a escaparse de su cuerpo, cree que no soportará tanta emoción, pero no quiere que termine, lo único que desea es seguir sintiendo al hombre que ama de aquella manera, no puede dejarle ir, si lo hace puede que pierda esa sensación , pero todo tiene un límite, y cuando llegan el fin, Peter no se separa de ella y le sonríe mientras intenta recuperar el aliento. Están exhaustos, sudorosos, y siguen abrazados, temiendo el momento de la separación

- Eres maravillosa

- Tengo que ir al baño – asegura Olivia mientras Peter la besa

- Me cuesta dejarte ir… pero si es necesario – susurra Peter sonriendo

- ¿Me dejas algo para ponerme?

- Claro – dice Peter levantándose y abriendo el armario, Olivia contempla su cuerpo desnudo y siente como si se ruborizara, le gusta verle así, pero a la vez se avergüenza de mirar y sonríe al pensar que hace un momento él era suyo

- Aquí tienes – Peter le entrega una camisa azul claro a la vez que le da un pequeño beso – no tardes mucho… estaré esperándote

- Te lo prometo – asegura ella mientras se pone la prenda y se va. En el baño se mira en el espejo, que le devuelve el reflejo de una mujer que hace tiempo que no ve, enamorada, feliz, con esperanza en un futuro mejor, al lado de alguien que la ama, que la comprende, que la conoce mejor que nadie

- tu vida ha cambiado – le susurra a aquella Olivia al otro lado del cristal que asiente sonriendo.

Vuelve a la cama con Peter que la abraza y la besa

- ¿he tardado mucho?

- Ya iba a buscar – asegura él – te echaba de menos

- ¿Es que quieres más? - pregunta Olivia fingiendo sorpresa

- Me has dejado agotado – responde Peter con una carcajada – creo que necesito dormir un poco

- Entonces hasta mañana – dice ella acariciando su cara

- Hasta mañana – se despide Peter cerrando los ojos y Olivia le imita, sabe que esa noche podrá dormir tranquila, que tendrá el despertar que siempre deseó, junto al hombre que ama.

FIN


End file.
